ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The 300
Story Jane arrives at her house, which has been foreclosed. She heads towards the front door, as a Police Officer comes out of it. Police Officer: (Suspicious) Can I help you? Jane: Uh, hi. What are you doing in my house? Officer: This house is owned by the bank now. The former owner sold it to them, and its on the market now. I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Jane: Please, can I go inside? See if there’s anything I can bring with me? Officer: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll be here. Jane goes inside the house, which hasn’t been cared for in a long time. She goes up to her dusty room, and towards her closet. She has tears flowing from her eyes, searching through the closest. She leaves it all there, as she goes over to her night stand. There’s an old bead necklace, which she holds up to her heart. Jane: We’ve been poor for years. Almost nothing I own means anything. And the way she left me, Jane’s anger rises, tossing the necklace into the corner, it breaking and the beads scattering everywhere. Jane storms out of the room. In Under Town, Jane is at Mecha’s Mechanics, where Mecha is working on a tour bus. Jane: Away? Mecha: Yep. She hasn’t come back yet. Usually, she’s gone for prolonged periods of a time when on assignment. Jane: She didn’t even tell me she’d be gone. Mecha: Hey, she barely tells me! She only uses my place as a “home” so she can say she lives in Under Town, and use it as a vacation home. But she costs more than she pays in rent. But, she’s like family. As are you. Jane: You sure you’re alright with letting me stay here? Mecha: I promised Lucy she could have you here for a sleepover at some point. Her bed’s empty anyway. Feel free to crash here as long as you like. Though, I’ll have you working if you plan on staying a while. Jane: Thanks. Jane leaves the garage, wandering the streets of Under Town aimlessly. She ends up by the river, sitting by the riverbed. Jane: No home, no Lucy. No closure. And what am I supposed to do, just go back to school?! Who cares about me there anyway? Voice: Very few. Which means making friends is important. Jane turns, as Maltruant is looming over her. Jane stands up, activating the Omnitrix. Maltruant then sits down on the edge, feet hanging over. His body is ticking in an irregular fashion. Jane: You’re, a Clockwork alien. Maltruant: A Chronosapien, yes. The fact that you know what that is makes this conversation much easier. Jane: Can, can you take me back in time? Maltruant: Yes, and no. I was involved in an event known as the Time War, where I was damaged by the one known as Paradox. Jane: (With distaste) Paradox. Thinks he can tell me what is right for me or not. So, you were damaged? Maltruant: I lost several pieces to me, which allow me to travel through time efficiently. I can travel, but Paradox has that particular time you desire restricted to my, weakened state. If you assist me in restoring myself to full power, I can take you to that event with ease. Jane: Why should I trust you? Maltruant: Because I am offering you an opportunity that you won’t get from any other. Even if you used a Chronosapien form, Paradox’s power would prevent you from arriving. Let me show you my power, and potential. The key on Maltruant’s head spins, as a red time portal forms behind them. Maltruant stands up, walking into it. Jane hesitates for a moment, then runs after him through it. The portal closes afterwards. End Scene Maltruant and Jane arrive back in time, in rocky cliff plains, overseeing a clear blue river. The sky is clear, but a dark cloud is on the horizon. Jane: Wow. Where are we? Maltruant: Greece. 480 B.C. At the Malian Gulf. Jane: I think I remember this from History. The battle of, Thermopylae. Jane turns, Maltruant gone. A spear flies straight towards Jane’s head, as she ducks and dodges. A Spartan girl, no older than Jane herself, charges in with a bronze sword in hand. She hacks at Jane, who kicks at the Spartan, who repels it with her shield. The Spartan goes for a jab, as Jane rolls back, slapping down the Omnitrix. She turns into Cannonbolt, and rolls at the Spartan, ramming her hard, stopping afterwards. The Spartan rolls back, her losing her helmet. She has long black hair and black eyes, wearing orange armor. Spartan: Such power. Tell me, maiden! Who are you, and do you serve the army of the dead? Cannonbolt: Uh, I’m Jane. And what is the army of the dead? Spartan: If you are not on their side, then perhaps you shall join ours. I am Elektra, leader of the Spartan forces here. Cannonbolt: The Spartans? Elektra leads Cannonbolt towards a camp of soldiers, it being an incredibly small force for the time. A total of 300 soldiers are there, and are all alert to Cannonbolt’s presence. They all draw swords at her, when Elektra holds her arms up, signaling them to stand down. Elektra: Relax, fellow soldiers. Jane is on our side! The soldiers cheer, as Cannonbolt reverts. They all murmur in shock seeing Jane in her human form, though they recover quickly. Jane: What is going on? What are you prepared for? Elektra: War. The Persian Army has moved in, releasing an army of creatures unlike the which we’ve ever seen. We call them the Risen, undead soldiers revived by their Fell god. They are led by the enchantress Aversa, who wants nothing but to wipe us out. Jane: But why stay here? If you’re outnumbered, Elektra: We have been ordered to stay and hold the pass. And that is just what we plan to do. Jane: But you’ll die! Elektra: Not with you! You possess a power that will allow us to overwhelm and drive them off! Look! Elektra leads Jane to an overpass, seeing a narrow passage along the canyon wall by the water. Elektra: If we can hold them on this pass, then we can resist them. If you turn into that pill bug thing, then you could roll through them. Jane: Perhaps. But, I have more forms than just that. Elektra: (Smiling) Come, warrior. We have much to discuss. On the other side of the Malian Gulf, Aversa, a tan skinned woman is wearing a provocative black outfit, a black pegasus by her side. An army of undead skeleton soldiers wearing red armor march along the canyon path, going around the Gulf towards the Spartan location. Aversa: Move faster, you pieces of filth! I want those 300 removed from the face of the Earth! Maltruant: As diligent as ever, Aversa. Aversa turns, hissing as she holds a tome, releasing a blast of dark magic. Maltruant dodges with surreal speed, as he holds up his right arm, his V Eye tattoo glowing. Aversa looks ashamed, as she holds up her own tattoo, glowing in response. Aversa: I, I am sorry. I did not know. Maltruant: It is fine. I hear that you had acquired a unique object. What has been referred to as a Chariot of Apollo. Aversa: That Chariot is mine to ride into battle! Maltruant: Not anymore. Aversa takes Maltruant to a golden chariot, though it has no wheels, parked on the ground. Maltruant inspects it, not looking pleased. Maltruant: Disabled. Its anti-gravity propulsions aren’t active. That’s not even mentioning the engine. Won’t be able to survive the journey in its current state. Regardless, I shall take it with me. Maltruant gets in the chariot, as his key spins, a red portal forms, sucking the chariot and Maltruant in. Aversa: That was a waste of time. Now, to crush the life out the Greeks. End Scene The Spartans are lined up shoulder to shoulder on the pass, wielding spears and shields. They hold their shields up, forming a wall, while their pikes are sticking through. Jane is on top of the canyon wall, looking down towards the battlefield. Her hands are shaking, as Elektra comes to her. Elektra: This can’t be your first time in battle. Jane: First battle, no. First time waiting for an inevitable battle, yes. I feel like I’m going to be sick. Elektra: Definetely not a trained soldier. They drilled that out of me long ago. Jane: You’re not afraid? Elektra: If this is the incident of my death, then I gladly welcome it. Dying in battle is the greatest honor I can receive. Jane looks back to the pass, still jittery. The sound of marching echoes towards them, as the army of Risen march towards their location, wielding pikes to pierce the spears. Elektra: You’re up. Tear through them. Jane sighs, as she activates the Omnitrix, dialing through it. She slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Wolf Bane. She has a similar skinny body to Nailah, with blue fur and pink eyes. Wolf Bane: Let’s see how this works. Wolf Bane splits her snout, as she fires a sonic howl, at the canyon ledge above the Risen army. It cracks, as the cliffside breaks off, boulders falling and crushing the lead of the Risen army. The pass cracks at their feet, it breaking and falling through to the water below, creating a new, unstable path for the Risen to follow. Elektra: Archers ready! Archers towards the back of the Spartan forces raise their bows, nocking arrows. Risen continue forward, passing the cracked pass. Elektra: Fire! The archers let the arrows fly, them striking several Risen, them breaking into purple dust. They keep marching as if not fearing anything, as Wolf Bane fires another sonic howl, this time hitting the Risen directly. The lead are knocked off the path, falling towards the water below. More arrows fly, as the Risen get right on top of them. They clash with the shields of the front line of Spartans, as they engage in combat. The Spartans push through, the Risen breaking against them like a wave on a cliffside. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, destroying more Risen. She then reverts, panting heavily. Jane: There are so many! We’ve probably killed hundreds by this point! Elektra: Ha! Their army consists of thousands. I am going to lead from below. I wish you luck. Elektra runs down to join her forces, as Jane looks over. Spartans and Risen clash sword to sword, bodies thrown off the ledge. The Risen, swarming the ledge, accidentally push each other off, falling into the water due to a traffic jam. Jane: They don’t even care how many they lose. I have to get down there. Even it out a bit. Jane activates the Omnitrix, dialing through the choices. She smiles at the choice, and slaps it down. Rath then jumps down off the ledge, straight into the midst of the Risen. Rath spins, smashing Risen to create a circle for her. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ RISEN ARMY! LET’S MAKE THIS MORE OF A FAIR FIGHT! EXTREME PULVERIZER! Rath plows through the Risen army, bowling several over the cliffside. The Risen turn their attention to Rath, as she punches and destroys Risen by the dozens with each attack, the sky filled with purple mist. Aversa is watching from high above in the sky, riding her pegasus. Aversa: What is going on right there? Perhaps they need a little assistance. Aversa pulls out and opens her tome, dark magic forming. She fires a meteor of dark magic, which crashes down, releasing a pulse wave that wipes out Risen, and blasts Rath into the canyon wall. She is stuck in a Rath size crater, though is relatively unharmed. Aversa: What?! No living creature should’ve been able to survive my attack! Just what is it? Rath struggles to get out of the crater, as the Risen march pass her. The Spartan army is being pushed back, as Elektra engages a Risen, swiping its feet out from underneath it, sending it to the ground. It is trampled by other Risen, destroyed. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ RATH SIZED HOLE IN THE WALL! WHEN RATH GETS OUT OF YOU, YOU’LL BE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT! AS I’LL LAY THE HURT ON YOU, LIKE THE HURT IS TO BE INFLICTED! Rath reverts, as Jane drops out of the hole, keeping herself low to the ground. A Risen notices her, and jabs at her with its sword. Jane rolls and dodges, leg sweeping the Risen, it crashing to the ground. Jane gets up, pushing through the Risen, one of them cutting her arm. Jane: Ahk! Jane holds her arm, as she jumps off the ledge, falling towards the water. She dials the Omnitrix, and slaps it down, a green flash covering her collision with the water. Elektra spots this, tense. Elektra: That better do something. Aversa: Huh. Their ace soldiers seems to have committed suicide. Jetray flies out of the water, at an increased speed, rapidly approaching Aversa. She blows past her, startling her pegasus, Aversa barely keeping control. She looks up, as Jetray dives back down at her. Aversa: A spawn of Hades! I’ll send it back to its grave. Aversa fires a blast of dark magic, Jetray dodging. Jetray fires a neuroshock, hitting the tome and fusing it to catch fire. Aversa tries to pat it out, when her pegasus bucks uncontrollably, Aversa struggling. Aversa: Stop it, you useless beast! Jetray rams into Aversa, knocking her off the pegasus. She screams as she falls towards the water below, the pegasus snickering at her. Jetray flies up, hovering above the pegasus. Jetray: Hopefully that was the leader. Jetray reverts, as Jane falls onto the pegasus, startling it. The pegasus whinnies and bucks, Jane barely holding on. The pegasus flies back towards the opposite side of the canyon, as Jane sees Aversa slam into the water. The battle rages on the other side, as the pegasus lands on solid ground, bucking Jane off. Jane: Whoa! Jane skids through the dirt, as she gets up, watching helplessly as the battle rages on. Maltruant: Congratulations. You helped them survive another day. Jane turns, seeing Maltruant. Jane: This was your idea of showing me your power? Taking me back to one of the key battles of the Greek Persian war?! Maltruant: I showed you the power of the Great One. That woman you sent plummeting to death, she possessed the power of the Great One, which allowed her to revive the dead. Not perfectly, but her power was of a level beyond anything else living. With your help, I can take us to meet the Great One, and get bestowed some of that power. Only then will I, or you, be able to break through Paradox’s seal on the day of your sealed fate. Jane: (Groans) Fine. What do I have to do? Maltruant opens a time portal, motioning to it. Maltruant: Continue your everyday life, and await for my word. I promise that I’ll contact you shortly. Jane gives Maltruant a stern look, but casually walks through the portal, which closes behind her. Maltruant: And I, will begin preparing to summon the Fell One. Characters * Jane Smith * Mecha * Police Officer * Maltruant * Elektra * Spartan Army Villains * Aversa * Risen Army Aliens Used * Cannonbolt * Wolf Bane * Rath * Jetray Trivia * Maltruant meets Jane for the first time, and convinces her to assist him in finding his missing pieces, in exchange for showing her her past. * Maltruant takes Jane to Ancient Greece, to the battle of Thermopylae, where the 300 defended. * Maltruant finds the chariot he used in A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10). This means this episode occurs first in his timeline. * Aversa is based off a high ranking member of the Grimleal from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War